


Imago

by Medie



Series: Lantean Hive [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lantean Hive, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the latest <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/auficathon/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/auficathon/"><b>auficathon</b></a> this is for <a href="http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/"><b>havocthecat</b></a> who wanted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lantean_hive/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lantean_hive/"><b>lantean_hive</b></a> verse with Kate, Elizabeth, and Teyla after they'd infected Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imago

With Elizabeth tangled between Kate and Teyla, the three dozed secure _embraced_ in the warmth of the each other's arms. Exhausted from Kate's birthing into the hive, they chose to stay in the safety of her room and rest. It had been a difficult process _when is it not?_ and they needed to recoup their energy before joining the others and continuing.

Teyla slept the lightest of them all, instinctively keeping watch _protecting_ her companions. Lying in the darkness of the room, curled into their arms, she felt Kate's mind reaching out _curious_ to explore the hive and her abilities.

Drifting in and out of sleep, she could sense the sun rising over the city _see through Rodney's eyes_ and knew some of the others were retreating to rest. They would seek out the dark places of the city, places Sheppard would know, and wait out the daylight. The ones who did not sleep would keep to the darkened corridors, continuing their hunts, _bringing in the others, showing them_. Teyla smiled and moved closer to Elizabeth, sliding a hand across her body.

Elizabeth stirred, turning in her sleep, and Kate sighed. The soft, fluting sound pitched low in the room, lulling them into a deeper level of relaxation and Teyla let herself settle into it without a fight. They were safe here for now, she would make sure of that and knew that the others _mates_ would as well. It was a universal agreement that Elizabeth would be protected from the efforts _pitiful_ of the remaining few.

Still, Teyla did not let herself fall back to sleep. Instead she chose to linger in the twilight between asleep and awake. There, she had the freedom to reach out wherever she wished, look and see through the hive to where Rodney waited with Radek and feel his impatience _not a babysitter_ and her smile widened.

Her mind brushed against his through the hive and she gently soothed the irritation with soft, whispered thoughts. There was always a struggle at the beginning, as it was difficult to see what the hive would offer, so they could hardly blame Radek for his fear. He would see soon enough what it was like to be with them all, feel their minds blending together, blurring around the edges.

For all his resistance, Teyla knew that Radek would embrace it _so lovely_ just as they all had, as Ronon currently was. She could feel the process nearing completion and they all felt the fire of his thoughts surge through them all.

Teyla stretched languidly and gave herself a moment to glory in it while, on the other side of Elizabeth, she could feel Kate slowly waking up.

Turning her head, Teyla greeted her with a smile that Kate returned before she stretched as well. They both turned to Elizabeth then, Kate resting her hand on the sleeping woman's hip while Teyla moved closer, draping a protective leg across them both.

Her hand reached out, across Elizabeth, holding her gently as she laced fingers with Kate and let their minds mingle together. They talked together, considering their plans while they let Elizabeth sleep _takes energy to create life_ on in their embrace.

When she woke, they had much to talk about as so much yet hung in the air, people and plans that needed to be dealt with. The hive was still young and fragile; it could all fall apart if they were not careful.

Kate nodded, looking over her shoulder at the desk where her computer and Teyla felt her concern for the others _too many too fast_ and agreed with it. They would have to be more cautious in their expansion, and both knew Elizabeth would agree, was agreeing _yes, caution from now on_, and they both looked at her, curious.

Though her eyes remained closed, Elizabeth was smiling with a hint of pride and Teyla laughed soft, kissing Elizabeth's shoulder. The changed skin felt different beneath her lips _better_ and she kissed it again, her tongue sliding over it and making Elizabeth shiver.

_Soon_

Kate smiled, leaning over to do the same, brushing a kiss over Elizabeth's cheek. She hummed something _lullaby from her grandmother_ and nuzzled against the blue-tinted skin. Elizabeth sighed, the sound a silky-soft whistle, and she reached out for them both. Her hand found their joined ones and gripped tight, both women feeling the surge of possessiveness that rushed through her.

Teyla looked over her to Kate, amusement in her eyes. Kate returned the look fondly and they both rested their heads on the pillows beside Elizabeth. Relaxing, they settled down to try and rest again. _Talk later, plan later._

In agreement, they closed their eyes and listened to the sound of the others in the hive. Again Teyla became aware of Rodney, saw Radek before him and saw him for herself as Radek fought the change.

She sighed, saddened at the reluctance, and then felt Rodney's amusement coming back to her. She'd been no different _beat the hell out of me_, had been even worse in truth.

Teyla made a face, felt him chuckle at her reaction, and then let herself smile. Again she reminded him Radek would feel the same _play nice_ if he gave him the time.

Rodney's laughter warmed them all and she heard Kate's laughter trill through the room, muted though it was, and Teyla scolding them both with amusement. He retaliated with a surge of want that made her squirm against Elizabeth, leg rubbing _wanting hands to slide over her to make her scream, make her come_ against her hip. Teyla heard Kate moan, knew she was caught up in the same, and opened her eyes. Rodney was smug _wanted to be there, oh god, so hard it hurt_ and Teyla smirked _no_, shutting him out and kissing Elizabeth's neck.

Elizabeth's hand came up and her eyes opened, both women feeling the desire wash over her. She crooked a grin at Teyla _hormones_ and Teyla laughed, kissing her gently.

Teyla felt Kate's hand slide over her bare back, stroking in slow, leisurely circles that made Teyla shiver _not the only one_ in anticipation. As she kissed Elizabeth, felt her tongue sliding over her lips, Teyla caught quicksilver thoughts that moved through the hive. Images of the others, saw them fighting, saw them sleeping, saw them all and knew them all.

She pulled away to meet Elizabeth's yellowed gaze, watched Elizabeth look at her with approval and shivered when she stroked her face. She trilled a question, wondering at the things the other woman was thinking and then nodded at Elizabeth's response.

_Later_

Kate's hand slid up Teyla's back to tangle in her hair. She tugged gently and Teyla turned toward her. Kate's kiss was quick and light, a reminder of her presence and Teyla laughed. With Elizabeth watching, Teyla rose up onto her knees and reached out to cup Kate's face in her hands. She looked at her for a long moment _beautiful_ and then leaned in. The kiss was slow at first and leisurely but then Kate's mouth opened beneath hers and Teyla was lost.

Elizabeth trilled in approval as Teyla deepened the kiss, moving over to help guide Kate back down to the bed. When Teyla pulled away, sliding down Kate's body, Elizabeth took her place and took up kissing Kate who responded immediately.

Sitting back, Teyla took a moment to watch them together and savor the feeling _right fitting_ in her heart. She closed her eyes and felt Rodney there _excited wanting_ and she reached out, touching his mind and making him groan. His arousal flooded back through the link between them and she hummed, rubbing her legs together as her body responded.

Elizabeth broke from the kiss with Kate and looked back at her, amusement dancing in her gaze. Teyla returned the look and settled between Kate's legs, nudging them farther apart with her hands lightly stroking nails over her skin. She felt Kate tremble and watched her hips move in response to the light touch of claw against her inner thigh. Pleased with the reaction, Teyla smiled and repeated the movement.

Kate cried out, twisting her legs as her body arched up. A hand on her hips halted the motion as Elizabeth easily held her in place. She looked at Teyla and they shared an easy grin before Elizabeth turned back to Kate, sucking at the sensitive skin of her neck. Kate moaned but it was Teyla who quivered when Elizabeth's hand slid down Kate's body, arousal racing through her body to throb between her legs.

Moving over Kate, Teyla leaned in to breath on her _felt it cool on hot skin_ and look up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth locked eyes with her as she pinched one of Kate's nipples, rolling it between her fingertips. In answer, Teyla slipped two fingers into Kate, thrusting in quick and making her scream.

They gave her no chance to recover, moving in closer they pressed in to replace fingers with mouths. Her lips ghosting over Kate's clit, Teyla felt a hand tangle in her hair and hold tight _need this_ as Kate's hips bucked up. She laughed, humming against the skin and pushed a finger back inside _want to see you scream_ and stroked.

She looked up at Kate with a grin and stopped to stare as Kate pulled Elizabeth to her again _ours_ and kissed her hard. Teyla watched silently as Kate's hand, blue with nails now delicate claws, stroked down Elizabeth's body to disappear between her thighs.

Teyla knew it was coming but wasn't ready for the shock of pleasure that raced through them all when Kate stroked over Elizabeth's flesh. Closing her eyes, Teyla rested her head against Kate's hip and breathed deep. Her own hand found its way to her clit, sliding over and around before dipping down. Again she felt Rodney's presence _distracting _ and his reaction _want_ was too much for them all.

She came with a cry that echoed around the room and blended into those of Kate and Elizabeth, the alien sounds falling into a pleasant melody.

Falling limp, Teyla rolled off Kate and laid beside her, letting her stroke a comforting hand over her hair. Elizabeth settled on the other side of Kate and smiled _stay here forever_ at her.

Teyla gave her a wicked grin in response _have to get out of bed sometime_ and reached out to touch her lips.

Elizabeth smiled cheekily, mouth moving beneath Teyla's hand _why_ and nipped at her fingers. Teyla shuddered with the touch of her tongue - slick and wet - against her skin. She felt the others react with her _no complaints_ and laughed. She knew they could if they wanted, felt Sheppard's approval of the idea _keep Elizabeth safe_ and saw Elizabeth frown at the suggestion.

Kate smiled sleepily between them _no we share this with the others_ and kissed each of them in turn. Teyla rose up to kiss her and felt Elizabeth touch them both before she settled again. Sated once more _content_, they let themselves drift back into sleep for the time being. Radek was with them now, Ronon would be soon _almost there could hear him now_ and Teyla smiled.

Soon.


End file.
